November 12th 2011 Germany Match
Match Setting Mikulic's objective for the season was this, to get to the Euro Qualifiers Playoff and he delivered, getting the team through in a difficult group. Germany, in the other hand, dissapointed almost everyone, as they were handed a tough group, but they should've topped it either way. UEFA Euro Cup 'Group D' UEFA Euro Cup 'Group A' Squad The squad was announced on November 6rd and consisted of 23 players, all of them, play outside Bosnia. It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 9 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 3 Attacking Midfielders), and 3 Strikers. Hoffenheim was the most represented team, with 2 players, and the German Bundesliga, was the most represented league with 5 players. The following players were set to gain their first intenational cap if they got into the pitch: Emir Hadzic, Kenan Handzic and Danijel Majkic The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Ognjen Vranjes missed the match with a complication on a elbow injury Vedad Ibisevic continued to be injured after the last callup, with a hamstring injury. Boris Pandza is out for the rest of the 2011 season, with knee tendonitis. If he recovers well, he can be available for February. Senad Lulic was out, because of a technical decision, the team won't use players in his position. Dragan Blatnjak was out, because of a technical decision, the team won't use players in his position. It is worth to note that Miralem Pjanic and Ermin Zec both were recovering from injuries and their status for this game was in doubt. Tactics In maybe, one of the most bizarre tactical drawings of Branislav Mikulic, they had a great game against the Germans. Due to a lack of strikers, Mikulic was forced to play Edin Dzeko up all alone, but he introduced Said Husejinovic as an inside forward/winger combo, to help him with the attacking duties. Amir Spahic was in place of injured Josip Lukacevic, and Muhamed Besic in place of Ognjen Vranjes. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis The match resulted in a 1-1 tie. Analysis After the change of tactic and playing with a 4 man defense, this is the worst presentation of them all. Even though the result was quite positive, they played much better against France and Luxembourg, than against Germany. One of the reasons was the key players missing, but Germany should've won this match. Germany started off pressing the Bosnians defense high up, and ceased control of the ball early on. After the initial 20 minutes were Germany was the better team on the pitch, a lucky 21-minute ball came. A deep pass from Zvjezdan Misimovic had Edin Dzeko barely touching it and leaving Senijad Ibricic 1-on-1 against the keeper, and he scored. After that, the Bosnian retreated and made a great defensive showing, practically closing the goal. But a good play by Marko Marin from the left, ended on Miroslav Klose, who, from the penalty spot, tied the game at the 91st minute. Important Stats Possession % = 43-57 Passes Completed % = 77-86 Shots = 5-17 Clear Cut Chances = 1-2 Long Shots = 2-5 Individual Performances Miroslav Klose was the man of the match, coming from the bench and scoring a goal, always was dangerous for the Bosnian defense. Senijad Ibricic with his goal, Asmir Begovic with his stops and Mensur Mujdza and Emir Spahic with their defense control, were the best players for Bosnia and Herzegovina